My Kitty Baby
by Hai Fei
Summary: Berawal dari Taeyong yang menemukan kucing di depan rumahnya / TaeHae / Taeyong (sm rookies) x Donghae :P - Uke!Donghae - RnR please


**Title : My Kitty Baby**

 **Author : Hai Fei**

 **Cast : Lee Donghae, Taeyong, Cast lain menyusul :D**

 **Genre :** **Fantasy, Romance, Hurt, Humor!failed,** **Yaoi, BxB, MxM, Humor? Failed!**

 **Summary :**

Berawal dari Taeyong yang menemukan kucing di depan rumahnya / TaeHae / Taeyong (sm rookies) x Donghae :P

Ini Cuma req dari salah satu adek saya, Rika Nagisa, teman seperjuangan saya sebagai Hae!uke Addict yang minta dibikinin ff Hae!uke tapi seme-nya minta yang brondong :P

 _Ku mohon, bolehkah aku menyerah dengan hidupku ini jika aku hanya menjadi hama bagi mereka? Sehina itukah aku hingga mereka selalu mencampakanku dan memandang lemah diriku? Sejahat itukah mereka?_

Sekali lagi, Taeyong hanya memandang tanpa minat televisi dihadapannya meskipun kini televisi itu tengah menampilkan acara kesukaannya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu kini lebih memilih untuk beralih pada benda kotak – ponsel – di sampingnya sambil sesekali menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia sakit? Oh tidak, dia hanya kedinginan karena hujan deras diluar dan angin yang berhembus melalui celah jendela dan pintu rumahnya.

Taeyong mendengus ketika didapatinya tidak ada satupun _message_ di ponselnya padahal baru tadi siang teman seperjuangannya, sahabat sejatinya sampai akhir hayat, Yuta, berjanji akan menemaninya _chatting_ sampai malam atau _battle game_ di facebook.

" _Cih_ , dasar pembohong!", dengusnya kemudian sebelum melempar ponselnya di sofa yang di dudukinya dan kembali beralih menatap televisi yang sempat diacuhkannya. " _Aishhh!_ Membosankan!", rutuknya sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya dan mengambil _remote_ untuk mematikan televisi.

Taeyong baru saja akan menyesap kopi panasnya jika ia tidak mendengar suara kecil yang mirip rintihan yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya tiba-tiba saja udara disekitarnya terasa begitu dingin. Dia mengusap tengkuknya ketakutan sambil merapal doa semoga saja kejadian seperti di film horror yang pernah di tontonnya bersama Yuta tidak terjadi.

 **JDERRRRR!**

"MAMAAA! Aduh aduh aduh.. Eh eh panas, sstt…. Dasar petir sialan!". Taeyong mengumpat sambil mengipasi mulutnya dan mengusap baju juga wajahnya yang terkena air panas dari kopinya ketika petir menyambar.

 **JDERRRRR!**

"MAMAAA!", teriak Taeyong untuk yang kedua kalinya. Seperti petir itu mendengar umpatannya dan terdengar "tidak rela".

 _Miaouuu_

Ya tuhan, suara apa lagi itu? Baru saja Taeyong kaget karena petir dan melupakan ketakutannya pada suara yang sempat membuatnya bulu kuduknya merinding dan kini suara itu hadir lagi.

Tanpa basa basi Taeyong segera berlari ke dapur dan mengambil wajan. Dengan sikap waspada, dia berjalan pelan ke arah ruang tamu sambil sesekali mengusap tengkuknya. Dia bersumpah demi semua kaset yadong kakak sepupunya bahwa dia akan memukul siapa saja yang berani menakutinya ketika membuka pintu ruang tamu nanti apalagi jika itu adalah sahabatnya Yuta.

1 langkah, 2 langkah, 3 langkah.

Taeyong telah berdiri di depan pintu ruang tamu. Tangannya yang gemetar sudah siap membuka pintu.

"Oke, Taeyong, _rileks_ ", ucapnya sambil menarik napas. Kemudian….

 **WAAAAA**

"Eh, kosong?". Dengan wajah begoknya Taeyong celingukan karena tidak mendapati apapun di luar rumahnya. Dan Taeyong akan kembali menutup pintu rumahnya jika saja suara itu tidak kembali terdengar dan kali ini lebih jelas.

Taeyong mengedarkan pandangannya dan akan terus melakukannya jika dia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menempel pada kakinya. Ya tuhan, apa itu? Cacing? Ulat? Atau justru ular? Dengan was-was Taeyong menunduk ke bawah, matanya membulat seketika.

Eh, eh, kucing? Hanya seekor kucing? Jadi dirinya telah ditipu oleh suara kucing yang dia kira hantu?

 **Gimana? Lanjut apa abaikan aja?**

 **Yang nemu tolong ripiuwnya ^_^**

 **Target Fei, kalau yang review udah ada 6 atau 10 Fei janji kox bakal lanjut…**

 **Yang ga suka, abaikan aja, Fei gpp kox…**


End file.
